Set It Off
by CarVie16
Summary: Following the musical number, "Set It Off," Mal notices that something is bothering Carlos. She realizes that Carlos is in love with Evie, but he's jealous that Evie is with Doug. Carlos decided to talk to Evie alone. Will he tell her how he feels or will he keep his feelings locked up? CarlosxEvie or CarVie.


**This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so don't judge me. I do not own Descendants by the way.**

 **Leave a review after reading. Please.**

Everyone at King Ben's coronation celebration has finished singing, "Set It Off." But that doesn't mean the party is over. The people of Auradon spent the rest of the party digging in on the party's buffet and spending quality time with each other. It was like no one wants the party to end.

Jay was sipping apple cider with Audrey. Jane was having cupcakes with Chad and Lonnie. Mal was at the buffet table feasting on strawberries.

"If you keep that up, there won't be any left for anyone," said the young king, capturing Mal's attention.

"I can't help it. These are just so good," said Mal as she continues eating more.

"So how does it feel? Everyone in Auradon calls you a hero," asked Ben.

"It's going to take some time getting used to," answered Mal as she chows down another strawberry. "I mean, it's all really difficult to swallow. One minute, I was on the Isle creating mischief with my friends, and the next, I save every hero in Auradon from my own mother." Mal was about to grab another strawberry only to see that the bowl is empty. "Sorry."

"I guess this means I'll have to double the castle's supply of strawberries," said Ben humorously.

"Very funny," responded Mal sarcastically. "Would you?"

"Anything for you," answered Ben, bringing a smile on Mal's face. Just then, Ben's parents showed up.

"Um, excuse me, Mal. Do you mind if we talk to our son for a moment?" asked Belle.

"Take all the time you need. I'll live through the night," responded Mal.

"Thank you," said Beast as he and wife take Ben away for a family conversation.

* * *

Mal decides to check on her friends. She saw Evie having cherry cider with Doug. This brings another smile on Mal's face. She was very happy that Evie found someone special. From the corner of her eye, Mal saw Carlos. He was sitting down on a bench with his dog, Dude, with a depressed look on his face. Mal decides to keep him company. She approaches the son of Cruella de Vil and sits down next to him.

"Hey, snowflake, what's the matter?" asked Mal.

"Nothing," answered Carlos in a sad tone.

"Do I have to use my magic to make you talk? I know something's bothering you." said Mal.

"Well, there is, but it's none of your business," said Carlos.

"You're my friend. If you're feeling down, it is my business," said Mal, putting emphasis on "is." Carlos refuses to respond and remains silent. "Okay, looks like I have to take drastic measures." Mal snatches Dude from Carlos' arms.

"Hey, put him down!" yelled Carlos as he tried to reach for Dude, but Mal kept the dog from his reach.

"Either you tell me what's bothering you or the mutt gets it," threatened Mal.

"You are malicious," retorted Carlos.

"Well, the name is 'Mal'." remarked Mal, amused with herself. "Now start talking."

Carlos didn't speak, but he pointed at something. Mal turns her head to where Carlos was pointing. She once again saw Evie with Doug. She looks back and forth between Carlos and Evie and realizes something.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous." said Mal.

"What makes you think that?" asked Carlos.

"Carlos, I know you've had a crush on Evie since we were kids," answered Mal with a teasing tone in her voice.

"What gave me away?" asked Carlos.

"Remember that time when you called Evie, 'fairest of them all'?" teased Mal.

"Right." remembered Carlos.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Mal.

"Back on the Isle, Evie has always wanted a prince, and I'm not a prince. Here, the minute I saw her dancing with Doug, my heart snapped into two. I was lucky to even sing and dance through the night." answered Carlos.

"Well, they're not officially dating yet. Maybe you still have a shot." said Mal.

"You expect me to just swoop over there and steal her away from Doug? That's just mean," said Carlos.

"No!" said Mal in defense. "It's really up to you if you want to tell her or not."

Mal gives Dude back to his owner and walks away. Carlos stares at Evie and Doug for a moment before looking at his furry friend.

"What do you think, buddy? Should I tell her?" Carlos asked Dude. The dog replied by licking his owner's face. Once the dog stopped, Carlos gets up and walks over to the Evil Queen's daughter and her new friend.

"Oh, hey, Carlos! Having fun?" greeted Evie.

"Hardly," responded Carlos. "Um, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Evie.

"No, nothing at all," responded Carlos. "I just... need someone to talk to right now."

"Well, okay," responded Evie.

"Uh, Doug, can you watch over Dude 'til I get back?" asked Carlos.

"Um, I-I... don't know." answered Doug.

"Just make sure he doesn't run off," said Carlos as he gives his dog to the son of Dopey. Carlos and Evie walk away as Dude successfully escapes from Doug's arms. Doug started chasing the dog only to run into Jay and Audrey, causing them to spill their drinks.

"Uh, hey, Doug..." greeted Audrey awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" asked Jay.

"Carlos asked me to babysit his dog, but he got away," answered Doug. "Can you guys help me, please?"

Jay and Audrey looked at each other before looking back at Doug.

* * *

Carlos took Evie to the castle garden so they can have a private conversation. The garden was full of daisies, roses, tulips, and other different kinds of flowers. Though the garden would look more beautiful if the sun was up. Although, the bright moon in the sky managed to shed some light in the dark. After a moment of silence, Evie decided to speak up.

"So, saw you dancing with Jane at the party. You two got something going on?" asked Evie.

"Oh, no, not really. I offered her a dance because Jay and I didn't want her to be alone on this party," answered Carlos.

"Well, that was sweet of you," responded Evie, making Carlos fluster.

"So... Doug... how did you two hook up?" asked Carlos, trying to change the subject.

"We're not dating!..." defended Evie. "... yet. He helped me realize that I don't need a prince to be happy. Turns out all I need is someone who has a lot of heart. Someone who understands me."

Carlos was silent with a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter?" asked Evie.

"Nothing, I just... kinda wish I had someone like that," answered Carlos nervously.

"Maybe you'll find someone. Every one of us seems to have found someone. Mal has Ben. Jay has Audrey. I have Doug. One day, you'll find your soul mate." said Evie as she places her hand on Carlos' shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You really think I can?" questioned Carlos.

"Of course. You're smart, you're sensitive, you're a darling with dogs. And above all, you're good now," complimented Evie.

Carlos looks away from Evie to hide his blush and stares at the stars shining in the evening sky. After a breath of confidence, he decided to speak up. "Do you remember when we met?"

"Yeah," answered Evie.

* * *

 _Six years ago..._

 _It was just another ordinary day in the Isle of the Lost. The villains' offspring were stealing, bullying, and vandalizing as they always do. An 8-year-old Carlos was walking home with a basket full of fruits and vegetables. His mother, Cruella de Vil, ordered him out to get some food and to be sure he returns in fifteen minutes. Carlos checked his wrist watch and saw he only has five minutes left. If he returns home late, well, who knows what Cruella will do. She is, after all, "cruel". But the white-haired boy's attention was caught by commotion just nearby. He saw a 10-year-old Mal bullying a 10-year-old Evie. Carlos wanted to help, but he knows better than to mess with Maleficent's daughter._

 _"You think that was funny, don't ya?! Messing up my artwork?! I spent three days working on that!" yelled Mal as she shoved the blue-haired daughter of Evil Queen._

 _"I thought it was time someone teaches you a lesson!" yelled Evie back._

 _"Well, guess what, you failed! All you accomplished was climbing to the top of Vengeance Peak!" yelled Mal as she shoved Evie in the garbage. "Since you love to make yourself pretty, how about a makeover?" Mal formed a ball out of mud and tossed it at Evie's face, covering her face in dirt. Mal reached for her spray paint and sprayed Evie's hair green. Evie grabs her mirror to look at herself and let out a big scream. Mal started laughing at her before grabbing the girl by the shirt for a little closure._

 _"Now listen here, Blue! If you ever mess up my art again, I promise you the next punishment you'll receive will be worse than this!" threatened Mal. She then pushes Evie back in the trash and walks away. Tears started flowing down Evie's face as she stays sitting in the dirt._

 _"Hey," said someone. Evie opens her eyes to see a boy with white hair offering her a piece of white cloth. Evie took it, reached for her mirror, and started wiping the mud off of her face._

 _"Thanks," said Evie as she gives the cloth back to the boy._

 _"No thanks," said Carlos in disgust as he throws away the cloth. "Wait, did you just say thanks?"_

 _"Yeah, I did," answered Evie._

 _"But that's being nice. And a villain's kid isn't supposed to be nice," remarked Carlos._

 _"I know, but no one has been nice to me before. It makes me feel grateful," said Evie._

 _"I'm Carlos," introduced the white-haired boy._

 _"I'm Evie," introduced the blue-haired girl._

 _"Evie? As in Evil Queen's daughter?" asked Carlos._

 _"The one and only," responded Evie._

 _"I thought I saw you somewhere before. I see you throw a party for your birthday every year," said Carlos._

 _"Well, for being nice to me, I'm giving you an early invitation for my next birthday," said Evie._

 _"Um... t-t-thanks," stuttered Carlos._

 _"So, who're your parents?" asked Evie._

 _"I have a mother. Cruella de Vil," answered Carlos._

 _"Well, I suppose that explains the color scheme. And the furry jacket." said Evie._

 _"So, what was that all about? With that girl... Mal, was it?" asked Carlos._

 _"Yes, Mal, as in Maleficent's daughter. She and I aren't exactly in good terms. She hates me because I never invited her to my birthday parties." answered Evie._

 _"So she bullies you very often, too?" questioned Carlos._

 _"Yeah. Wait, 'too'? She bullies you too?" wondered Evie._

 _"Yeah. She gives me a few bruises and steals my stuff," answered Carlos. "But she's not the only one. Everyone sees me as a weakling so they pick on me whenever they want, but none of them are worse than Mal."_

 _"I'm sorry," said Evie sympathetically._

 _"No, I'm sorry. I saw she was bullying you, and I wanted to help, but..." Carlos paused._

 _"That's okay, I understand. No one wants to take on the daughter of the evilest of all," said Evie._

 _Carlos offers a hand and pulls Evie up and out of the dirt. "So, wanna hang some time?" asked Evie._

 _"CARLOS!" someone yelled. Carlos knew it was his mother.  
_

 _"Oh, no! Mom. Well, maybe another time." said Carlos. "Nice to meet you, Evie."_

 _"Nice to meet you, too, Carlos." said Evie._

 _The two exchanged smiles before Carlos picked up his basket and started running home. But before he was too far away, he grabbed an apple and tossed it to Evie. Evie catches the apple and glances at the running Carlos with a smile on her face._

* * *

"You know, Carlos. Thinking back to that day, it really brings back some memories. Before Mal and Jay, you and me were really close friends. We did so many things together... but I guess I've forgotten all of them once Mal became by best friend," said Evie, as her smile turned into a frown as she finished. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," said Carlos. "You know, not that I don't like being friends with Mal and Jay, but I kinda missed it when it was just you and me. Just the two of us."

"Really?" asked Evie.

"Yeah, when I wasn't helping you guys steal stuff and vandalize property, you're all I keep thinking about," said Carlos as turned to look Evie eye-to-eye.

Evie could feel herself blush and looks away from Carlos. The warm feeling in her heart puts a lot of thoughts in her head. She was falling in love with Doug, but now she found herself in love with Carlos, her best friend before Mal. Evie was lost in thought as she continued looking at Carlos face-to-face. Carlos was also lost in thought as he faced Evie. He hoped that what he said didn't bring any suspicion to Evie. The two stared at each other for who knows how long until something happened.

The two slowly leaned closer at each other until their lips met. The two ex-villains kissed for what seemed like an eternity until they finally retreated. They both have stunned looks on their faces after what just happened.

"Sorry!" apologized both simultaneously.

"It's okay!" said both simultaneously, again.

"Really?" asked both simultaneously, again. They both started chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." asked Carlos.

"Me too," responded Evie. "But it's okay. Really."

The two looked away from each other for a moment until Evie broke the silence. "So, I guess we should be heading back to the party." The Evil Queen's daughter and Cruella de Vil's son walked back to the coronation ceremony together.

* * *

Evie and Carlos returned to the party only to see a mess. The apple cider dispenser was on the ground, some boys and girls had either food or spilled drinks all over their clothes, and all the food on the buffet table was scattered. They also saw Doug looking for something or someone. When Doug saw Carlos, a panicked look shows up on his face. He nervously walks up to him and Evie with no idea what to say.

"What's going on here?" asked Evie.

Doug was hesitant to speak until he finally opens his mouth. "Sorry, Carlos. Your dog got away and I've been trying to get him back. But as you can see, he... I... we made a bit of a mess during our chase."

"A bit?" Carlos pointed out sarcastically. He lets out a sigh, disappointed at the dwarf's son. He decided to find Dude himself. He whistles and a few seconds later, Dude shows up and climbs into Carlos' arms.

"Hi, ho! There he is!" said Doug, trying to take the credit for finding him, hoping to save his skin, but Carlos' glare brings him down. Carlos walks away to spend some alone time with Dude while Evie walks the other way, flustered. She was caught by Mal.

"Hey, why do you look flustered? Did something happen between you and Carlos... alone?" teased Mal.

"N-no," answered Evie nervously.

"Uh-huh," said Mal, suspicious, knowing Evie is lying. "Well, if you're ready to tell me the truth, you'll know where to find me." Mal walked away.

Once Mal was at distance, Evie looks at Carlos, who was petting Dude, saying "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Evie continued staring at her friend with love in her eyes, not knowing that Mal was watching from the distance.

"You've done good, Mal. You've done good," she said to herself.

 **THE END**


End file.
